wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dalaran
|government= Magocracy |affiliation= Independent, favors Alliance |pop= Approximately 3,000 |ruler=Archmage Rhonin }} Dalaran (aka Dalaran City) is a magocratic city-state and was once located within the Alterac Mountains in the Eastern Kingdoms. This was one of several kingdoms that emerged as the Empire of Arathor declined (see Seven Kingdoms and The Seven Kingdoms). Its leaders rule the single city. Recently, the city, including the Violet Citadel, was somehow moved to its current location floating above the Crystalsong Forest in Northrend — close to the border with Icecrown. Ruled by the Kirin Tor, Dalaran is one of the original seven kingdoms originating from the days of the Nation of Arathor. From the time of its foundation until the time of Arthas' siege against the city and subsequent destruction, the Violet Citadel had served as the focal point for magi and the study of the arcane throughout human history. The kingdom's national color is violet and its flag is a yellow, possibly golden, eye set against a light purple background. Wrath of the Lich King .]] Dalaran has been neutral since Lands of Conflict. Ansirem Runeweaver was in charge during its reconstruction, and it was introduced as the neutral city for the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, as Shattrath City was introduced as the neutral city for the The Burning Crusade expansion. One thing to take into consideration is that three of Dalaran's best wizards, Khadgar, Jaina, and Rhonin have had dealings with the Horde in the past. Also, Antonidas studied the effects of the orcs' lethargy extensively enough to know that they could be reasonable in the absence of their demonic bloodlust. This could possibly explain why Dalaran could have dealings with the Horde, especially against a common enemy. Another factor to consider is that many Forsaken and blood elves were formerly citizens and even rulers of Dalaran. The city contains areas that are faction-specific in the same manner as Shattrath City is divided amongst the Aldor and Scryers. Certain parts of the city can only be reached by Alliance players (Silver Enclave) while others are strictly for Horde use (Sunreaver's Sanctuary). The majority of the city remains neutral. Evidently, the blue dragonflight, led by Malygos, has declared war on all mortal magic-users.Nexus War In response to this crisis, the city has been moved (likely with the bulk of the Kirin Tor and most available resources) to levitate high in the skies above Northrend. Dalaran today floats majestically above the Crystalsong Forest in defiance to the blue dragonflight as well as the forces of the Lich King in Icecrown — to the north of its location. Dalaran can be accessed via the teleport crystal in Violet Stand, Crystalsong Forest, north of the Dragonblight. A council of leaders — including Archmage Modera, Vereesa Windrunner, and Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, with Rhonin at its head — leads the new Dalaran in its war effort in Northrend. It will act as the neutral sanctuary city for the continent, similar to Shattrath City in Outland, and can be accessed by teleportation from the Violet Stand in the Crystalsong Forest or by flying mount. Like Stormwind's Stockade and Orgrimmar's Ragefire Chasm, Dalaran has its own instance within the city: the Violet Hold. Like Shattrath City, there are no class trainers (with the notable exception of mage trainers, given the city's history) nor an Auction House for most players; Patch 3.2 introduced an Auction House for Grand Master Engineers with the addition of Steam Powered Auctioneers to the Like Clockwork engineering shop. Grand Master trainers for each profession are available in the city. Portals are located within the Alliance and Horde districts of the city, connecting to the factions' capital cities and Shattrath City. There is a portal trainer at the Violet Gate, and there are battlemasters and an arena master in the Underbelly sewer system. In-game, the city of Dalaran is a no-fly zone, with the exception of Krasus' Landing (where the flight point also happens to be) and the Underbelly. This is to help keep the feel of a well-populated city. Players can (as of a recent patch) fly over the city, however, so long as they stay above the rooftops of the majority of the buildings. Portals to Azeroth and Outland Since Wrath of the Lich King went live, Dalaran has supplanted Shattrath City as the major hub for player activity, due to easy access to both the capital cities in the southern continents and to Outland via Shattrath. Low-level characters are often brought here via mage portal or warlock summoning. The portals are located in the following areas: * The Silver Enclave **Stormwind City **Ironforge **Darnassus **The Exodar **Shattrath City ** Wintergrasp * Sunreaver's Sanctuary **Orgrimmar **Thunder Bluff **The Undercity **Silvermoon City **Shattrath City ** Wintergrasp * The Violet Citadel **Caverns of Time, Tanaris Areas Dalaran is split into several inter-faction zones, and 2 faction only zones. These are: * The Violet Citadel (Seat of the Kirin Tor faction.) **Purple Parlor (Upper floor and viewing balcony of the Violet Citadel.) **Archmage Vargoth's Retreat (Vargoth's bedroom/library somewhere in the Violet Citadel.) * Silver Enclave (Faction specific subzone for the Alliance) **A Hero's Welcome (Inn attached to the Silver Enclave) **Beer Garden (Area located behind A Hero's Welcome) * The Eventide * The Violet Hold (A 5-man instance located to the east.) * Krasus' Landing (Flight master is located here.) * Sunreaver's Sanctuary (Faction specific subzone for the Horde.) **The Filthy Animal (Inn located within Sunreaver's Sanctuary.) * Antonidas Memorial (Memorial to Archmage Antonidas.) * Magus Commerce Exchange' (Main trade district) * Runeweaver Square (The city's central plaza.) **Violet Gate (Where portals first take you.) * The Legerdemain Lounge (Neutral Inn, North-central area) * The Underbelly (Sewers below the city.) ** Cantrips & Crows (The Underbelly tavern and inn.) ** Circle of Wills (A place for some duel action and PvP fun.) ** The Black Market (The secret market for rogues and warlocks.) Factions There are 3 major factions in Dalaran. These are: * ' Kirin Tor' (Based in the Violet Citadel, neutral controlling faction.) * 'Sunreavers' (Based in Sunreaver's Sanctuary, they represent the Horde.) * 'Silver Covenant''' (Based in the Silver Enclave, they represent the Alliance.) Notable residents The High Council * Rhonin: Current leader of the Kirin Tor. * Aethas Sunreaver: Head of the Sunreavers. Member of the Six. * Archmage Modera: Long-standing member of the Six. Other notable residents * Vereesa Windrunner: Commander of the Silver Covenant and wife of Rhonin. * Archmage Vargoth: Survivor of the Alliance Expedition and former resident and notable of Kirin'Var Village. Getting to Dalaran Several ways exist to get to Dalaran: Dalaran specific methods: *Mages can talk to NPCs in the Dragonblight and learn to teleport to Dalaran after completing available at level 71. *Mages can learn a portal to Dalaran at 74 from the portal trainer. This allows anyone to get to Dalaran. *Anyone who is at least level 74 can complete from any of several members of the Kirin Tor, which will portal them to Dalaran once. *A set of crystals, (Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal and Teleport to Dalaran Crystal), can be used. The Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal must be used first, meaning that you must have arrived in Dalaran previously (via the quest at 74 or via a Mage portal or a Warlock summon). The quest provides XP and monetary reward for using both crystals (but requires level 70). *12 rings are available at 80, which teleport the player to Dalaran. (Band of the Kirin Tor, Signet of the Kirin Tor, Ring of the Kirin Tor, and Loop of the Kirin Tor, and their "Inscribed" upgrades). *Learn Cold Weather Flying and fly there with a flying mount. *Take the Wintergrasp portal to the Violet Citadel. Taking the portal requires that the player's faction has won the previous Wintergrasp battle. The portal itself is inside the Wintergrasp Fortress. **A seperate guide Getting to Wintergrasp and Dalaran, provides a few ways to get to Wintergrasp. Non-Dalaran specific methods: *Once in Dalaran, players can set a Dalaran inn as their home, which enables them to teleport there with their Hearthstone. *A Warlock in Dalaran can summon players to Dalaran, with 2 others in Dalaran in the same group. *After meeting the Dalaran Flight master (in Krasus' Landing), players can pay to fly there from nearby flight masters via a Flight Path. Travel connections Flight ; Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak ; Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ; Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight ; Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown ; Argent Vanguard, Icecrown ; Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight ; Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight Teleport ; Ironforge ; Stormwind City ; Darnassus ; The Exodar ; Orgrimmar ; Thunder Bluff ; The Undercity ; Silvermoon City ; Caverns of Time ; The Purple Parlor, however despite the portal leads to a balcony in Dalaran, it still counts. ; Wintergrasp This portal comes up during the Wintergrasp battle. Gallery Image: dar3.jpg Image: dar7.jpg Image: dar4.jpg Image: dar5.jpg Image:Dalaran Northrend.jpg Image:Dalaran City.jpg|Dalaran as seen from above. Image:Dalaran from Icecrown.jpg|A full view of Dalaran from the air in Icecrown. Image:Underbelly_tunnel_out_end.jpg|A tunnel opening underneath to the Underbelly, in case you didn't think it's floating. Image:Olddalaran.jpg|Dalaran while still in the Alterac Mountains Image:WorldMap-Dalaran2_.jpg|Dalaran Map in the Beta. Image:Dalaran beta map.jpg|Anotated map by Kaydeethree showing the locations of portals, banks, and trainers. Image:WorldMap-Dalaran1_.jpg|The Underbelly of Dalaran. Old location A large, gaping crater has replaced the old location of Dalaran, with a weakened shield in place of the opaque dome, though there is some purplish smoke around the site — possibly residue from magic dome or the city's (literally) earth-shaking exit. Image:Dalaran hole 1.jpg Image:Dalaran hole 2.jpg Image:Dalaran hole 3.jpg Image:Old_dalaran.jpg Points of Interest * There are 12 mailboxes, one outside The Filthy Animal inn and two outside The Legerdemain Lounge inn, two located outside the north bank and one located outside the south bank, one outside the Eastern entrance to The Underbelly, one outside the Alchemy trainer, one in Krasus' Landing, one at the foot of the stairway leading to The Violet Citadel, one outside A Hero's Welcome, and one outside the Guild Master. *As pointed out from above there are two banks, one located right from the statue of Antonidas and another located on the other side of Dalaran in The Eventide, to the left of the entrance of A Hero's Welcome. Although they are both near the faction controlled areas, they are available to both the Alliance and the Horde. *The well near the Magus Commerce Exchange is an entrance to the Underbelly, when you jump into it you arrive randomly at one of four possible sites in the Underbelly. Jumping down will not give any fall damage. *All profession trainers (except Fishing and Cooking) are also located in the Magus Commerce Exchange. *All mage trainers (the only class trainers in the city) are located in the Violet Gate. Notes *Setting your hearthstone in Dalaran is very advisable. From there, you can take a portal to any capital city of your faction. *Though Dalaran is much like any other capital city, it does not have any class trainers (with the exception of mage trainers). *There is limited Auction House access via Steam Powered Auctioneers in the Like Clockwork engineering shop, only accessible by Engineers of at least 350 skill. *When night falls, Windle Sparkshine will light most of the lamps in Dalaran, then stand outside the Alliance section of Dalaran, and will sell Windle's Lighter for 50 Silver. *The Schools of Arcane Magic achievement is completed in the city. *Strangely, in-game there is no "old gate" on the side of the land mass and the other halves of the houses in Alterac Mountains aren't there either. *The Kirin Tor with their floating magocracy closely resemblance Netheril which was one of the ancient human empires of Faerûn. However when their leader Karsus attempted to steal the power of Mystryl, goddess of magic, magic ceased to exist there was nothing to hold the cities up. *While in Dalaran, you may randomly get Manabonked by Minigob Manabonk. References External links fr:Marécage d'Âprefange pl: Category:Neutral cities Category:Human nations Category:Human territories Category:High elf territories Category:Northrend Category:Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor